


Shattered Storm

by sama1347



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Yuuhi Aozora, third seat of Squad Nine, is a woman who lacks nothing, gifted with wisdom and strength she seemingly can do no wrong. Kaname Tousen, her captain, is one of the few people who have seen the real Aozora- the one that does nothing but hide her painful truths.What happens to Aozora's world when the truths of her past and present become knowledge... What will the truth of the worst betrayal one could face in their life result in?





	1. Chapter 1

"My name is Yuuhi Aozora, the former third seat of Squad Three and now your third seat, a pleasure to join you," Aozora's voice rung clear throughout the Squad Nine barracks. 

"Thank you, Aozora, you'll be in good hands here," Shuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant, offered with a grin.

Hisagi has been my friend for years before my transfer, it's laughable that I didn't tell him until last night that I was going to be working under him now. Even Tousen joined my plan, I've somehow befriended both of my bosses.

"That being said, welcome Aozora, I trust you'll get along with everyone," Tousen welcomed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hisagi and Captain Tousen!" I exclaimed with a lopsided grin.

The rest of the squad looked at me warily. Most knew of me from the rumours that followed me around like a smell. Electric blue hair, a small red hairpiece, a customized Shihakusho and glasses. Another truth seen as a fable about the girl is her spiritual pressure, it's yellow with a violet outline which is rather unique. This is what makes Yuuhi Aozora herself.

... That was all so long ago, I sighed. It had been around twenty years since Aozora's transfer and in that time much had changed. While her physical appearance hadn't changed Aozora's goal in her transfer was successful.

Kaname Tousen had accepted a request she made years back, abandoning her shadowed squad three she followed through in the process and was able to train under Tousen.

The two had undoubtedly grown closer in the time they spent together be it to comment on Aozora's rapid mood changes or her ability to calm herself or simply current events the two could always talk. In such time Aozora had grown incredible respect for the just man.

Aozora got up from where she was seated, helping with the reports and articles for the Seireitei News Magazine.

I couldn't get my eyes to focus anymore, the writing that Lieutenant Hinamori had on glasses trends in the Seireitei made me want to trash my own in distaste. It's not that the report was bad or completely uninteresting it was just... annoying to read about how many seated officers had glasses and what types.

"Captain Tousen, if you don't mind I'll be heading out for a little," I ask.

"Be back by noon," was all he bothered to say.

With a dip of my head, I went on my way. For a blind captain, he was certainly underestimated. Many were awkward in doing simple gestures such as bowing fearful that their nonverbal response would go unnoticed. It wasn't like he was just a figurehead, he could sense movement incredibly well due to the lack of sight- his other senses were to be feared. That is what I had sought after, training the other sense, and that's what he accepted to help me with.

I rounded a corner, on my way out of the barracks when my face collided with something solid.

"Woa- you okay there, Aozora?" Lieutenant Hisagi asked as he helped me regain my balance.

So much for heightened sense.

"Ah, sorry, I'm good thanks. Head in the clouds, like usual apparently," I shook my head with a grin.

"Where are you heading?" Hisagi asked with a glint in his eyes.

"To see what trouble I can stir in the quickest amount of time?" I answered.

"You don't quit, do you? I swear if we get any more hassle from Captain Zaraki or Captain Kurotsuchi I'm going to knock you down a size," Hisagi frowned.

"Aha, see that's where you're wrong. I know how and when to play my cards," I grin before glancing at him.

"What did you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked.

"I saw that look, paperwork right?" I sighed.

"Would you go and collect the reports from Squad Twelve without blowing anything up?" Hisagi asked cautiously.

"Hm, I can try to keep damage to a minimum. I won't touch anything!" I grin.

"Promise?" Hisagi frowned.

"Just for you, Lieutenant," I sighed.

I Shunpo away from the flustered man. I, much like Rangiku, liked to tease the many men of the Seireitei occasionally. Hisagi had fallen victim to my teasing many times, much to Captain Tousen's displeasure.

I stop in the hallway briefly, right outside Squad Twelve's main lab where all the people I needed were inside. No doubt Nemu had sensed me and thus I would be attacked on site.

I push open the doors and drawled out a loud and bored;

"Hello~" my voice rung as all the squad members took a brief second before fleeing the lab.

Captain Kurotsuchi's eye twitched as I walked closer to him.

"What do you want, girl?" He spat.

"Papers, this n' that, a little bit of fire... maybe," I grinned like I'd said nothing wrong.

"Heathen! I shall tear you to pieces for my research before you so much as touch something in here!" He shrieked.

I tried not to grin as he threatened me, I hunted down the papers that Hisagi might've needed before kicking poking my tongue out at Captain Kurotsuchi.

"You want to study little ol' me? You might have to try a bit harder if you want to see what makes me tick," I taunt.

"You- I will be reporting this to the Head Captain!" Captain Kurotsuch shrieked again.

"What? That I collected some papers?" I glance at him before he suddenly attacks me.

Kurotsuchi's blade cut clean through the table surrounding us. Thankfully Nemu was nowhere in sight or the tables would have been turned but for the time being, I let the scientist destroy his own lab this time.

A while after Kurotsuchi realized I hadn't done anything myself he stopped his rain of attacks and looked around. Seeing I hadn't even drawn my blade and that the room was totalled he fumed and turned around.

"You got your bloody papers now leave!" He roared.

"Um, something is leaking," I point to a bubbly chemical that was about to make contact with some wires.

Now, I might be one for science but I did blow a lot of things up. This looked to be one of the situations should run from. So I did. I Shunpo my way back to my squad barracks, leave the papers to an officer and run the hell away because no doubt the whole Seireitei heard that explosion.

I glanced at the barracks I had just been at, smoke was billowing out of a room.

"Oh my, that man must watch where he swings," I hum as I strolled my way along to Squad Six's barracks.

I was hoping I'd be finding Renji, a friend from my academy days, there. I slowly snooped around, hiding my presence from anyone who didn't concern me. I finally found Renji but he was sitting labouring over some paperwork with Captain Kuchiki in the room. I was about to walk away when Kuchiki called out;

"Third seat Aozora, did you have business here?"

I sweat-dropped, caught red-handed doing literally nothing.

"No, no, I was simply wondering if Lieutenant Abarai was free but I see he's busy," I hum and poke my head through the door.

"Then please leave," Captain Kuchiki spared me an annoyed glance.

"Hai, hai," I don't waste another second before using Shunpo to pop up somewhere else.

That somewhere happened to be the door to the Squad Ten's Captain and Lieutenant's room. I sense and hear both people dully arguing inside.

"Captain Shiro, Rangiku!" I sing as I walk in.

"Aozora," Rangiku cheers as Hitsugaya frowns.

"Don't call me that, it's Captain Hitsugaya," he frowns at me.

"But I got the Captain bit?" I feign an innocent look.

His brow twitches and he gets an anger mark on his head.

"If you have no business here then leave," he growled.

"Oh come on, don't be like Captain Kuchiki," I whine before realising my mistake.

"So you're harassing all the Lieutenants are you?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Correction, I'm harassing my friends," I grin.

Rangiku loses it from there and just laughs.

"Come now, my saviour has arrived, I'll finish the paperwork later, Captain," Rangiku cheered and shoved me out the door before running with me in tow.

***

I eventually escaped Rangiku and her drinking just in time to make my meeting with Captain Tousen.

I Shunpo my way to the Squad Nine barrack's training ground. Captain Tousen is standing there waiting for me.

"I hope I didn't keep you wai-" I was cut off by a wooden sword hitting my head.

I flinched and grunted at the impact.

"I'll be going tough on you this lesson, since you showed up late," Tousen passively stated.

"Yes sir," I grin and rub my head.

When I went to lower my hand he brought the sword down again, I caught it with my hand only for my glasses to be stolen from my face.

"Keep your eyes close, sense alert. For a start we'll spar with practice swords," Tousen threw one at me.

I caught it as I shut my eyes. I turned off my vision and fouced on everything. Sound and touch were the most essential sense to focus on in battle if vision stopped. I took a deep breath and focus on his movement, he consealed his Reiatsu making it impossible for me to sense him that way.

I took a deep breath again, he used the sound as a distraction and tried to attack me from behind. I heard it coming as well as a slight wind picking up there. I blocked at the last moment before making a quick attack for his arm. Naturally, I missed.

We went back and forth like this for a long while before Tousen eventually called it to a halt.

"Before we end we'll try another method I want you to investigate," Tousen drew his real blade.

"Huh?" I ask and snap my eyes open.

I got smack on the head again.

"Keep your eyes shut, focus on the area around you," Tousen ordered.

I did ad I was told, after a minute my senses adapted and I could sense the area through movement and sounds again.

"Now, I want you to communicate with your Zanpakuto. I want you to duel it without opening your eyes," Tousen went on.

"If I die it's on you to save me," I hum as I sit down, sitting my Zanpakuto on my lap.

I run my fingers across the cool blade, excitement buzzing in my veins. The buzzing got louder, stronger before calm nothing washed over me. The usual process of entering my inner world.

I don't open my eyes, the sound of water and scent of rain was enough to allow me knowledge that I was indeed inside my mind.

"Hello, Shomei Arashi," I greet the being.

"Aozora," he responds.

Arashi is a very unique zanpakuto, a lighting type with the abilities of teleportation and intangiblity as more advanced and risky powers.

"What does Tousen expect to come from this duel?" Arashi sighed.

"Perhaps he wishes to see the use of lighting? Actually, reguardless it's a good idea to learn how to use the lighting better than directing it as I have been," I trailed off.

"While I agree, Byakuya Kuchiki would be the best one to seek training from. His Senbonzakura is quite like Sokusha (rapid fire) isn't it?" Arashi commented.

"Sokusha, I think it's more like Denki (electricity) isn't it?" I hum.

"That's true, since there's more movement in Denki than Sokusha," Arashi hummed.

"Shall we duel, for what it's worth?" I asked with a small grin.

"Was the battle to merely find out the potential for Bankai not enough?" Arashi commented.

"Hey, I won that fight fair and square? It's not my fault we both ended up with electricity surging through us at the end, that's on you," I laugh.

"Be quiet, you shouldn't have absorbed the attack," Arashi scoffed before the sound of static cracked in the air.

The scent of stormy weather increased as did the ever present sense of static. I allowed the static to flow through me, the buzz like adrenaline in my veins. 

"Let's go!" I yelled with a grin.

It was an endearing battle, at one point Arashi put the stakes up by saying he would teach me a safe way to practice my Bankai. 

Much like our past duels I ended up with bleeding limbs and electricity running through me only for it to be shot out as an attack. 

By the end of the fight I was victorious, Arashi had surrendered. Claiming he had seen enough of my fighting for one day.

I soon jolt back awake at the training ground. Captain Tousen was sitting near me, watching without seeing.

"Did you duel with your eyes closed?" He asked.

"I did," I answer.

"Did you gain anything from it?" He turned to face me full on.

I stood up and stretched.

"I learnt a fair bit, including that static feels weird when you can't see the electricity," I glance at Tousen.

"Then you've improved where I wanted you too, you've mentioned your la k of control over the electricity so this is a good step on being able to focus in on even the smallest amounts," Tousen informed.

"I didn't think of it like that but I was landing more hits than usual," I comment.

"Thank you, Captain Tousen," I bow to him, as usual.

"Now, that article on glasses needs finishing," There was the slightest sound of amusement in his voice when I groaned at the word 'glasses'.

He extended his hand, holding my own glasses out for me to take. As I grab them I tried to ignore the mild joke.

"Right away, sir," I sigh.

"Also," Tousen starts before bringing a wooden sword down on my shoulder, my bleeding one, "that's for irritating Captain Kurotsuchi, despite him being more or less in the wrong this time."

"Noted," I huff.

I made my way back to my desk, that damned article wasn't going to edit itself was it?

On my way there I ran into Hisagi again. I nodded at him, as we were both going our own ways... until our shoulders brushed and a large amount of static shocked us both. We yelped out in pain.

"What was that?!" Hisagi yelped.

"Sorry, my bad, looks like I'm just that energetic I became static," I laugh at Hisagi's face.

"That's not how that works," he grumbled.

"Sorry, I've gotta get these articles edited," I sing as I wave him off.

I was finally able to finish the stupid papers in peace, noting that Captain Aizen and I had similar glasses frames... according to Lieutenant Hinamori.

I lay my head down on the desk before brushing my hand against Arashi's purple-wrap handle.

Arashi, what do you think about getting Captain Kuchiki to help us train with Denki?

"I can't see why not, he'll likely refuse since Rukia isn't here to put in a good word," Arashi chuckled referring to a past encounter.

Yeah, yeah, isn't Rukia in the world of the living right now?

"That's what we were told last, is your memory in need of checking?" Arashi scoffed.

No need to be rude, I was merely thinking. 

"Ask Kuchiki tomorrow and if he refuses, we'll shock him until he agrees," Arashi muttered.

He's a Captain, I could be imprisoned,

"And you're at Captain level, you know that," Arashi scoffed.

Just because I have a Bankai doesn't make me a Captain,

"It could, if there was a spot to fill," Arashi laughed.

"On another note, are you sure you want to trust Byakuya Kuchiki with the knowledge of you shikai?" Arashi asked.

I can see through him sometimes, he's not as bad as he seems not to mention Rukia hasn't had a problem with him nor has Renji.

"Just remember where trust got you last time, if we're betrayed again you might lose me for good. Then what will you do? Defenselessly run to the enemy empty-handed?" Arashi commented.

He too suffered a deep trauma when I had gotten hold of a young shinigami's Asauchi and ended up getting Arashi from the blade after a few playful swings.

I'll be strong enough to devise a plan to save is both if it ever happens.

"Aozora, if you're going to sleep at your desk you should go to your room," Captain Tousen scolded as he entered the room.

"Sorry, I'll be going now then, good evening," I nod at him.

My evening concluded there, where after I slipped under my blankets I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Rukongai Mission

Aozora woke up the next morning feeling like she normally did when she woke up before nine... tired and grumpy. Arashi started to pester the girl, as per usual. He ended up being her alarm clock. Her second alarm clock knocked on her door.

"Aozora, get up!" Hisagi's yell caused her to groan in protest.

"No complaints, come on, we've got a busy day," Hisagi sighed from the other side of the door.

"What about that sentence makes me want to get up?" Aozora huffed back before flopping out of bed.

The thud on the ground told Hisagi that the girl would wake up yet again so he went ahead to the office.

The weird thing about the routine between the two was that if Hisagi was hungover Aozora would wake him up and on any given day that Aozora stayed in bed longer than she should Hisagi would wake her up.

"Are you heading to see Captain Kuchiki today?" Arashi asked.

If I have time. Hisagi wasn't lying, we have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done as well as a co-op mission with Squad Five today.

I stretched my arms after changing into a fresh Shihakusho and put my glasses on. I'd likely skip breakfast as I tend to do despite having a large appetite due to the amount of reitetsu I had.

I head over to the office when the fifth seat up runs towards me, her cheeks were pink and her smile warm.

"After knowing your sleeping habits Aozora-chan, I decided to make sure you get breakfast today!" The young looking member handed me a package with onigiri inside.

"Oh, thank you very much, though if my habits have been this noticed I must need to shape myself up a little better," I grin sheepishly.

"I was just worried you weren't getting enough to eat for all the chaos you cause," the young girl- Akane -grinned.

"Haha, don't let the Lieutenant or Captain hear you say that or they might try to starve me," I chuckle as does Akane before taking her leave.

I end up scoffing the food down before making my way to tell office again, Hisagi seemed to be out, Tousen was in, however.

"Good to see you awake, Aozora," the Captain looked up at me.

"I didn't sleep in that bad today, but good morning Captain," I hum.

"You have rice on your face," the Captain informed me without looking.

"Oh," I deadpan as I clean myself up.

"Now, to start the day, you'll be going with Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hinamori today. You are to take half a team and meet with Captain Aizen to do a search of the Rukongai and make sure no hollows are lurking," Captain Tousen informs me.

"Who am I to take with me?" I ask.

"Take the fourth and fifth seat then whoever you please, make sure there's only about six of you, however," Captain Tousen informs.

"All right, I'll go get that sorted now," I start towards the door.

"You have to meet Captain Aizen in fifteen minutes, good luck," Tousen adds before waving me away.

I rush around and find all the members that partnered well together before making it to Squad Five just in time. Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hinamori are waiting outside with four other squad five members. That leaves us with a total of twelve shinigami, Team A would become squad fives name for this task while I would lead Team B, the squad nine members.

After a small greeting and briefing, we departed.

***

I was leading Team B along the left perimeter of the area our joint squads had to check. The others were in work mode whilst still having a soft conversation among themselves.

It was quite rare that a hollow would pop up on shinigami watch but the number of souls that fell victim to hollows despite our efforts was... shamefully high.

I myself have had an experience with hollows long before my time as a shinigami. I am lucky I overcame my fear of hollows that I had developed as a child. I wouldn't be here as a shinigami otherwise.

"Aozora-chan," Akane the fifth seat matched my pace.

"Yes?" I hum.

"Do you think this mission is weird?" She spoke very softly.

"Hm, while it does have some circumstances it's quite common for squads to operate together in such a manner. It's a good experience for everyone involved. If we do run into anything we'll have people we haven't worked with before aiding us and that can be quite the experience," I smile reassuringly.

"I'm so glad you reassured someone, I don't trust Aizen, I don't trust anyone that's too kind at first meeting," Arashi commented.

What? Aizen? You didn't trust Ichimaru or Tousen either, Arashi, didn't they prove worth your trust?

"Eventually, Aizen... he has an illusionary zanpakuto, that leaves the potential for deception," Arashi hummed before falling silent.

I sighed and cleared my head. If anything were to happen and I hesitated it'd result badly.

A sudden scream followed by a roar caught all of our attention.

"Let's go!" I yell at the team.

With shape yells of agreement we all Shunpo to the general area we heard the scream. The presence of anyone in the area was lacking, a tense feeling rested in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but feel something was off. I walked around a tree and the sharp scent of blood caught my attention.

"Oh," I winced at the smell of death.

Gazing at the scene I saw four shinigami bodies as well as traces of a battle.

"Team!" I bark.

All five of them pop up beside me with grim expressions.

"Do you think there are any hollows left?" Akane whispered.

"Where the hell are the other two..." I mutter, looking around and reaching every sense I had out.

Aizen and Hinamori, they were either irresponsible or separated from their squad members. They weren't fighting or I'd sense it, on that thought why didn't I sense this... unless it was an ambush.

"Move!" I yelled as violently as I could, startlingly the people beside me into movement so that they instinctively listened.

Our team rested in the trees as a large hollow appeared where we were just standing. Without asking me, the sixth seat jumped into battle, only to be quickly outnumbered. Hollow after hollow showed up. I jumped down beside him.

"Closed formation! Watch each other's backs!" I yell out the order as I stand shoulder to should with the others.

We start defending ourselves, some Shikai were released by the two that had it. We were only just matching the hollows which were odd.

We had two Kido bases, three zanjutsu users and myself who was capable of using both to their full extent. No matter what I fired at the enemy they seemed to be able to dodge. A scream distracted me from my attack and my arm got caught on the counter from the hollow.

"Crap, Akane," I whip around with what time I had.

I saw the girl lying face down in a pool of her own blood. A shiver ran down my spine as the other two seated officers struggled.

Where was that damned Captain and Lieutenant?! Everyone's damn well dying!

"Arashi!" I yell out, summoning an electric current from the blade.

Hardly anyone had seen my Shikai, it was my secret because of how limitless it was. I end up being able to kill hollows in a series of three hits. It was better than before but these guys were unnaturally tough. There was another scream. Another officer down followed by another. There were only three of us now and still about ten hollows.

"Aozora," one of them pleaded.

"Go find Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hinamori! I'll hold out here, it's an order!" I yell.

The two hesitate but go.

I sighed and ran my fingers along my Zanpakuto, the electricity sparked through my body, the air hummed with static. I closed my eyes and focus my senses. This was the best way to fight with lighting. Not relying on vision but movement and sounds. The static was controlled by me, therefore I could feel them through the static too.

I was able to use one of my attacks.

"Sokusha, Arashi," I whispered.

A common misconception about how my attacks work. Unlike many shinigami merely whispering the command was enough for Arashi. It also kept the surprise part of a surprise attack.

Three hollows immediately fell to the rapid attack of lighting. I decided to mix in a bit of Kido too.

"Byakurai!" I shout as I point my right index and pointer finger at a hollow followed by wiping a series of lighting from my left two fingers.

It looked to be a double Byakurai to onlookers which there were now four of. A stray attack of something that seemed invisible struck my back, apparently, the audience was surprised by the attack too as there were multiple shouts. One of the hollows I cast Byakurai on suddenly charged me too, the overdose of electricity ripped at the skin the hollow made contact with.

"Aozora!" I heard Hinamori scream.

I focused all my energy on zanjutsu, the reinforced blows of my blade slowly killing off what the others couldn't quite get to in the fray. I was aware at one point that a hollow had snuck up on me but I had now was of defending myself.

"Yuuhi, don't look at Aizen's zanpakuto!" Arashi suddenly yelled at me, causing me to fumble in shock.

Captain Aizen appeared beside me and eventually with the others help we were able to finish all the hollows. I didn't open my eyes like Arashi requested until I sensed Aizen sheath his zanpakuto.

I slowly opened my eyes as the chaos of battle calmed down. I was breathing heavily, blood pouring down my arms from my little mistake.

"Are you alright, Aozora?" Captain Aizen asked.

"I'll manage, I must ask though, what was with those hollows?" I glance at the group, they all seemed to agree.

"They weren't like anything we've seen before, not in such large amounts anyways," one of my officers added.

"Hinamori, report to Captain Tousen with the remaining officers. I'll take Aozora to Squad Four," Aizen ordered.

I tried to stand up properly but found myself dizzy, I sway on my feet as the electric recoil washed through me.

Arashi, what the hells this?

"The Kido was absorbed, it isn't the same and your body hasn't got a resistance to it yet like it has reitetsu or natural electricity," Arashi answered.

That doesn't explain why it ripped my arms up, that never happened when I first started out,

"I don't have an answer for you asides from the fact too much lighting went into your body and your reitetsu didn't rise, like usual so it was bound to have a backlash," Arashi fell into silence.

"Are you okay, Aozora?" Captain Aizen asked.

The others had used Shunpo to head back to the Seireitei.

"Yeah, just trying to figure something out," I mumbled as I stumbled forwards tiredly.

Aizen caught me, holding me at arm's length to get a good look at my face and the exhaustion I showed.

"That Kido really backfired, didn't it," he commented softly as he picked me up.

"Wha- what are you doing?" I stutter in surprise.

"You can't even walk, just let me help you," Captain Aizen started to walk a little.

Arashi was growling, the soft sounds faded as I was far too embarrassed to focus on tiny sounds. My heart was pounding, the adrenaline from the fight had disappeared leaving me exhausted. The fear of what Arashi was acting like around Captain Aizen and the fact I was so close to him I could smell him made me uncomfortable.

"You fought well, it seems that the skills you possess don't match the rumours, however, it came across that you are better than people are lead to believe," Captain Aizen was speaking lowly, not dangerously but it still sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm just full of mysteries, aren't I?" I mummer, my voice had seen better days and the fatigue made it hard to talk.

Captain Aizen didn't answer, instead, he shifted me in his arms. I ended up in a position where I could look up at his face while resting against his chest. He was the one to move me like this and I must say I questioned his motives.

I focused on keeping awake until Aizen came to a halt. I caught a glimpse of the squad four barracks, Captain Aizen looked down at me while doing so and I saw pure interest in his gaze.

"Captain Aizen, what happened to Aozora?" Captain Unohana had appeared out of nowhere and seen what state I was in.

"There was a group of hollows that took the teams by surprise, most of her wounds were inflicted in a peculiar way," Captain Aizen started to explain as we walked to a room.

He paused his speech to lay me down while Captain Unohana removed my Zanpakuto from my side and placed it against the bed.

Due to my Shihakushos modifcation, the lighting-like rips in my arm were visible along the whole of my left arm.

"How did this happen?" Captain Unohana asked, her face pulling into a confused look.

"I believe it had something to do with her Kido and the hollow maintaining the attack to use against her," Captain Aizen narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, this isn't from any Kido... Do you know Aozora's zanpakuto abilities?" Captain Unohana asked.

Fear started to gather at my chest. The feeling of static in the air made me tense and glare at Arashi, he was silent but angry. Apparently, I caught the two Captains attention.

"Aozora?" Captain Unohana pushed me back down so I was lying flat.

Seeing as I was still responding the question got turned to me.

"Aozora, what does your zanpakuto do?" Captain Aizen was the one to ask.

"Arashi thinks I shouldn't tell you," I answer slowly.

The tension in the room was so thick I thought I was going to choke.

"It's a lightning type, isn't it? You didn't use double Kido you used one Kido spell and your Shikai release didn't you?" Captain Aizen sounded like he'd pieced it together.

He wasn't wrong but Arashi was pissed off at him. I shot the zanpakuto another glare, he was probably going to attack Captain Aizen if he went unchecked.

"Is that true, Aozora?" Captain Unohana asked with a slight frown.

I don't meet anyone's eyes but slowly nod my head. I found the wall a lot more interesting than anything else.

"If that's the case I don't know if I'll be able to heal you, the amount of reitetsu surrounding the wounds..." Captain Unohana stood back a bit.

"I hate to do this but can you watch her for a little? She has a habit of running away," Captain Unohana sighed while looking at Captain Aizen.

"Of course," Captain Aizen smiled.

The second Unohana had left Arashi's sheath rattled slightly. Captain Aizen and I both looked at the zanpakuto before sending a glance at the other.

"Oh hell, Arashi, don't do anything stupid," I sigh as I try and sit up.

"You're supposed to be lying down," Captain Aizen frowned as he walked closer to me.

I panicked and tried to tell him to stay back but my voice got stuttery and my attention was on the zanpakuto who was rising out of its sheath very slowly. A spark of lightning flickered along the blade.

"Crap," I yelp, panic driving me as I dive at the last second.

Arashi attacks Aizen with enough lightning to blind the room. The lavender glow of the lightning hid my actions as well as the zanpakuto's. Pain rocketed through me, my body not able to endure all the electricity started to rip in places again. The sickening sound of skin ripping filled the room as more wound grew along my skin.

In a panic I snatch Arashi and Shunpo away, panic made it hard for me to breathe. I crashed into a wall and hid my presence, stumbling along and hoping I wouldn't come across anyone.

How was I to know that a certain Captain had followed behind very closely? In a flash I was pinned to the wall, a hand by my head stopping me from running.

"Ah, C-Captain Aizen," I stutter.

"What was that?" He asked, his voice on the low side.

"W-" "Don't play dumb, did you zanpakuto just attack by itself?" he cut me off and snapped.

"Maybe," I muttered.

In my current state, I was barely conscious and it took Captain Aizen a few seconds to realize this. He sighed and picked me up again.

"You're going to have to stop making me carry you," he sighed.

"Well, I'm not asking you to! It's not my fault Arashi distrusts you enough to try and fry you," I hiss as I Shunpo my way out of his arms.

"Oh? Your zanpakuto doesn't trust me?" Captain Aizen muttered.

He snatched Arashi from my hold, faster than I could react and knocked me out cold.


End file.
